korea and 10 years to go
by sobangsul
Summary: 2. Dari soal nomor satu, hitunglah kira-kira berapa penduduk Korea Selatan dan Korean Utara sepuluh tahun lagi? [wen junhui x minghao; junhao; a seventeen fftion beb!; rate (yg) k plus ; genre sambalado terasa pedas]
1. korea and 10 years togo

Korea and 10 years to go

wen junhui x minghao; rated (yg) k+; genre sambalado terasa pedas.

posted juga di wattpad. WARN! 98 PERSEN USING BAHASA ZIMBABWE. KOLOR NEON PINK TIDAK COCOK UNTUK ANAK-ANAK!

.

.

.

"Baka!"

Ternyata, sekelompok dengan pacar tidak selalu berakhir indah, setidaknya begitu yang dipelajari laki-laki yang tengah mewarnai 'kolor' karakter hasil gambarannya dengan warna neon pink setelah putus asa mengerjakan soal IPS pemberian gurunya.

 **2\. Dari soal nomor satu, hitunglah kira-kira berapa penduduk Korea Selatan dan Korean Utara sepuluh tahun lagi?**

Edan sekali! Ia dan pacarnya 'kan bukan dukun, bagaimana kalau ada meteor jatuh dan penduduk Korea berkurang?

Kedua, ia bahkan tidak tahu cara menghitung pertumbuhan penduduk :), pacarnya juga begitu. Lengkap sudah.

"Jun, kayaknya, gausah dikerjain! Bodo amat sama nilai! Cape'-cape'in tau gak, kaya gurunya juga ngitung aja, palingan cuma liat rumus! Udah byari rumusnya aja!"

Pacar Jun protes. Mantap, Jun langsung setuju. Langsung open gooogle dan nyari rumus. Akhirnya juga nggak ketemu, orang itu soal harusnya mikir pelan-pelan ini malah langsung tancap gas nyari rumus. Hehe... Gua banget.

Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong!

Manvus. Udah jam dua belas malem, untuk orang tuanya si pacar baik bolehin Jun nginep. Sayangnya, gurunya aja yang nggak baik, ngasih tugas nggak ngira-ngira.

"Jun, gua ngantuk!"

"Sama, tinggalin aja deh!"

"Tapi ntar nilai rapot apa kabar? Ini nilai portofilio pertama,"

"Kan yang nyurus ninggalin tugas elu dulu,"

Bener juga sih, si pacar mikir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Gua ngantuk, pokoknya ngantuk!" Terus lanjut ke acara debus, sang pacar guling-gulingan di red karpet motif batik di ruang tamunya.

"Yaudah deh, isiin asal aja! Lu tidur aja, sama gua tugasnya beres kok!"

"Thanks, Jun! Gila, makin cinta Himchan gua!" (Himchan; salah satu member boy band yang lagi jadi trending topic)

.

.

.

"Sob, bangun!"

"Bising amat lo! Lagi ketemu Himchan, nih!"

"Tugasnya, udah selesai nih! Udah gua print!"

"Eh! Mana sini gua liat!" Sang pacar yang sebelumnya tidur kemudian bangkit dari karpet dan langsung ngembat semacam skripsi cuma lebih tipis yang gua lupa apa namanya.

 **2\. Dari soal nomor satu, hitunglah kira-kira berapa penduduk Korea Selatan dan Korean Utara sepuluh tahun lagi?**

 **Jawab: sekarang atau sepuluh tahun lagi Wen Junhui akan tetap mencintai sang pacar, Minghao q** **syg**.

"JUNHUI EDAN GILA! MAKIN CINTA HIMCHAN KAN!"

.

Gitu aja sobs sobs pelampiasan gua sama antara soal mtk dan ips ;')


	2. enampuluh sembilan

cast junhui x minghao; rate teen; genre bumbu rujak; maybe this is korea and 10 yrs-to-go sequel.

.

.

.

chat

.

.

.

Besok itu terima rapot. Dan semua orang di sekolahan tahu. Dan sekarang, Minghao tengah keringat dingin dan diare atau gaulnya mules-mules atau biasa dikenal dengan stress ringan dan sekarang tengah berada dubalik selimutnya. Yaiyalah, nahan hajatnya, masalahnya udah bolak-balik wc tapi gada yang keluar itu gimana toh :(

Masalahnya lagi, tugas matematikanya kemarin juga sudah dikumpul sama Junhui. Dikumpulnya apa adanya, alias juga belum di ralat. Akhirnya nilainya juga apa adanya, selain nilai yang apa adanya, ia juga bangga karena tugas matematikanya yang apa adanya menjadi inspirasi bagi teater sekolah untuk menulis naskah drama baru yang apa adanya dengan pemain yang apa adanya.

Yeah, tadi pagi pentas seni dan anak-anak teater sekolah yang apa adanya nan kurang ajar itu malah bilang begini, "kisah ini terinspirasi oleh junhui dan minghao kelas 12.g!"

Tidak hanya buat pipi minghao merah merona seperti makai pondz, tapi juga membuat idunya kembang kempis dan menimbulkan efek air mancur di dahinyaㅡkita simpulin aja lagi nahan malu.

 **Ting!**

 **Junhui: Lagi apa?**

 **Minghao: Lagi bales chat :(**

 **Junhui: chat siapa? :(**

 **Minghao: chat kamu lah ya pacar syp c kok dodol amat :(**

 **Junhui: pacar kamu lah ya future syp c kok pea amat :(**

 **Minghao: peatrs ganteng yg:(**

 **Junhui: gantengan bank thiti**

 **Minghao: kebaca titit :(**

 **Junhui: lu mau?:(**

 **Minghao: end chat eaaa mules nich perut ddq**

 **Junhui: *just right :( just read denk :(***

 **Minghao: marah yange? myane ak gi mules ni bsk trima rapot :(**

 **Junhui: gosah d bawa ati ming**

 **Minghao: lah gmn dong keburu baper :(**

 **Junhui: baper muluk :(**

 **Minghao grgr lo si:(**

 **Junhui: grgr titi*t?:(**

 **Minghao: titit titit lagi gua cabut titit lu jun :(**

 **Junhui: yawla maav :(**

 **Minghao: besok rank brp ni gwa :(**

 **Junhui: lo kan pinter, cuma gabisa ngitung si :(**

 **Minghao: syakid ati ddq bang.**

 **Junhui: kan gua obatnya :(**

 **Minghao: bah :(**

 **Junhui: dah malem bobo lu**

 **Minghao: iyea barusan mau pamit. Gudbye gudnait**

Dan akhrnya minghao bobo dengan keadaan melungker :( bcs perutnya masih mules kawand :(

Junhui ndiri apa si lagi duduk di teras sambil senyum senyum sendiri. Maklum lagi kasmaran :(

Bentar, lagi kasmaran atau lagi udah tau kalo perutnya minghao mules? Pacar mcm apaan c ini?:(

.

.

.

Besoknya, biar cpd. Nggak blh banyak bacot kata mamsky.

minghao sama junhui lagi di pinggir lapangan liat pensi sambil harap-harap cemas nunggu giliran :(

YAKALE MAU DISEMBELEH :(

Nggak deng, maksudnya nunggu giliran bagian pembacaan ranking tiga besar di masil masing kelas.

Minghao masih mules sampai saat ini, berbeda dengan junhui yang woles saja.

"Mending di kantin aja yuk, mules amat lo." Kata junhui. Katanya mules si, paling mules liat muka minghao. Ndak ding :( nysta amat gwa. Maklum pas buat ini lagi mati lampu :(

Akhirnya mereka nongkring di kantin. Minghao masih harap harap cemas. Sambil ngudek ramyeon.

"Diudek mulu, gua makan sini."

"bising amat lo, gua laper tapi kenyang. Gmn!"

"Stress sih lo!"

"Lah iya, gua rank berapa ntar jun:("

"Lo kan pinter sih :( tapi ngitung gabisa :("

"Yaelah malah membebani lu!"

"Kan mencoba menghibur, tapi gua kalo ngehibur gaberani lari dari kenyataan, bahaya!"

"Bizing lo lele darat!"

"Jelek amat lo belut sumur :("

"Jangan kaya gitu dong," minghao melotot. Merasa tidak terima kayangnya, bung. "Kan aku jadi merona, heheh." Ini siapa yang bodat?

"Ayo ming, mama udha terima rapotmu."

"Kok cepet banget ma, ramyeon ku belum abis nih :("

"Kamu sih makan lama bener :( banyak omongnya kan :( ceped abisin manti mubazir :("

"Oke deh ma!"

Junhui cuma senyum aja ke mamanya mingjao soalnya dia yakin abis itu mamanya minghao nyari mama mama yang lain buat ngerumpo dan beneran ngerumpi. Setelah abis, junhui sama minghao kiss bye dulu, flying kiss maksudnya :( abis itu pulang ke kandang ayam masing masing.

.

.

.

 **Ting!**

 **Junhui: rank brp?**

 **Minghao: 6 yess!**

 **Junhui: aku 9 loh!**

 **Minghao: vvaduh selamat! Tr tr dong:(**

 **Junhui: kan lu sih yang rank 6! Dsr pantat ikan! Tidak tahu diri!**

 **Minghao: dsr kamu upil kebo juga nggak tahu diri! Yg seme syp yg uke juga syp :(**

 **Junhui: eh coba perhatiin ranking kita.**

 **Minghao: nda ada yg aneh tuh**

 **Junhui: kamu -69-aku**

 **Minghao: ...**

 **Minghao: ...**

 **Minghao: ANJIR MATI LO BELUT SAWAH GELI GELI :( PEATRS AKU PADAMU:(**

 **.**

.

.

end

Sob sob pas buat jni lagi lampu mati, teroaksa deh ngegembel di depan rumah hiks gataunya kepikiran 69 terus kepikiran ini hiks :( gua sendiri bingung kok minghao labil amat :( kemaren himchan sekarang peatrs kh syudahlah mereka memang tamvam dan calon future ahimesama '-')b

Kutunggu jomblomu

Nda

Ndausah ngefly wahai kaum jomblo

Kutunggu reviemu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sengaja sih w nya diilangin biar banyak bacot padahl kata mama gaboleh banyak bacot. Ok d

Ddq tunggu revievv kalian whai kaum single dan plural !


End file.
